


Letter of Resignation

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Harley Quinn is ready to end her relationship with the Joker and move on to Poison Ivy. But she wants a sense of closure and finality with him, so she tells him her plans to his face. Harley feels awful afterwards of course. Luckily Ivy's there to make her feel all better.





	Letter of Resignation

The jester suit may have been sexy but she right now it was just making Harley feel silly. She paced up and down in front of the door to Joker’s office. Today was the day that she finally left him. She’d wanted to do this for a while but this was the day it finally happened. A fact which made her happy but nervous. She knew she could just leave him without another word. But Harley wanted a sense of finality to it.

Eventually the door opened and one of Joker’s henchmen escorted her in. She went right up to the Joker’s desk and sat down in front of it.

“Oh, hello Harley. What do you want this time? If you’re asking for a raise again just remember I don’t pay you to begin with.” Joker sighed and looked at a crooked painting of himself on the wall.

“No puddin’, it’s not that. Y’see, I’m resigning.” Harley put on a weak smiled.

“Resigning?”

“As henchgirl-slash-girlfriend-slash-personal assistant. I’m movin’ on to other job opportunities I guess you could say.”

“Oh Harley, please tell me this is a late April Fools joke?” Joker broke out into laughter. “You’re useless. Hell, you only work for me because I pity you and you just won’t seem to leave. Who could possibly want to hire you?”

“Well, see, I kinda started dating another person.” Harley nervously played with one of the floppy ears of her jester hat. “They’re super kind to me and gimme all sorts of love ‘n support and… It’s Red, okay. Y’know, Poison Ivy… She’s my girlfriend now and… And I can’t work for you if I love her now.”

“Harley, you’re not the brightest gal, are you?” Joker chuckled.

“Nuh- No sir.” Harley meekly nodded. "I ain't smart."

“I just want to make sure you’re aware… Ivy’s a woman. You know that right?”

“See, I was worried ‘bout the same thing. But Red, she told me about this fun little thing. It’s called _lesbianism_. It’s a special word for when a woman loves another woman. So it ain’t weird like I thought, they got a word for it.”

“So, I’m just making sure I’m getting this right… You’re leaving me to be with the plant woman.” Joker tented his fingers.

“That’s right Mr. J.” Harley forced herself to smile. “Real sorry ‘bout that. But Ivy, well, she’s pretty neat I guess.”

“No, no, I understand completely. She’s a very attractive woman. I bet she’s great in bed too.” Joker opened up a drawer and started searching through it.

“Uh, I dunno…” Harley tried to avoid eye contact with Joker.

“Well, since you’re leaving I figure I’ll give you a little parting gift.”

“Oh? Gee, thanks a lot puddin’.”

The Joker placed a small purple box with an easy to remove lid on the table.

“Go on Harley, open it.”

Harley nodded and took the lid off the box. The smile on her face quickly faded when a boxing glove on a spring popped out of the box and socked her in the jaw. The force knocked Harley out of the chair and she rubbed her busted lip all while the Joker laughed at her.

“That wasn’t very nice…” Harley mumbled.

“Well, neither is what you did to me. I mean, cheating on me? With _her_ of all people?” Joker smirked and laughed some more. He looked to the henchman in the corner of the room. “Get her out of here! Through the window preferably.”

“Sorry Harley, boss’s orders.” The henchman grabbed Harley and started dragging her away.

“Aww! C’mon Jim, ya know me! Please don’t hurt me.”

“I’ll try Harley, but you know what happens when I don’t do what the boss says.”

Mere moment later, Harley had been tossed out an open second story window. The only good thing about it was the open dumpster below cushioning her fall. After spending a few moment crying and nursing her injured body, Harley pulled herself up and staggered down the alley and on to the street.

She knew where to go, she was going to go see Ivy. What had just happened pretty much confirmed what Ivy always told Harley about the Joker. He didn’t care about her and saw her as disposable.

Tears streamed down Harley’s face the whole way to Ivy’s house, ruining her makeup and just generally making her look like a mess. She stood on Ivy’s doorstep, nervously shifting from foot to foot as she knocked on the door.

Poison Ivy was fast to open the door and as soon as she saw the weeping mess on the doorstep she wrapped her arms around Harley.

“Oh Red… You were right… I shoulda left without tellin’ him but I- But I just wanted him to know…” Harley cried harder, pressing her face into Ivy’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Harl, it’s okay… Let’s get you inside.” Ivy tenderly kissed Harley on the cheek and directed her into her home. She set Harley down on the couch and noticed her bruised face and busted lip. “Did he do that to you?”

“A little yeah…” Harley nodded, too embarrassed to look Ivy in the eye.

“I’ll patch you up.” Ivy noticed a strange smell coming from Harley. “Uh, Harl, no offence but you smell pretty bad.”

“I got thrown in a dumpster.” Harley sighed.

“Let me give you a bath, how does that sound?” Ivy’s fingers touched Harley’s cheek.

“That sounds perfect.” Harley leaned in and kissed Ivy on the lips.

Harley was led into the bathroom by Poison Ivy where she peeled off her domino mask and suit and the pale makeup on her face was washed off with a wet rag. A hot bath was drawn and Harley was sat down in the water. She was given a few moments alone with her thoughts while Ivy went to clean off her jester suit. Harley spent those moments crying again until Ivy came back.

“Oh, you poor dear… I’ll make you feel better, okay.” Ivy knelt down by the side of the tub and grabbed a bar of soap. She dips it in the water and starts to lather up Harley with it.

“Thanks… I’m so sorry… I wish I saw the truth sooner.” Harley wiped away some of her tears.

“It’s not your fault, Harl. It’s his.” Ivy frowned, still washing Harley.

“I know, I know…” Harley sighed. “Still… I feel like it just ain’t fair.”

“Well Harley, I have you now. And you have me. And we’ll be together forever.” Ivy leaned in kissing Harley on the cheek while she washed her.

Harley felt a comforting warmness when Ivy did this. “Thanks a lot… Could you do that again?”

“Of course.” Ivy nodded and pressed her lips up against Harley’s. They held the kiss for a while, just taking each other in.

Once they pulled away, Harley smiled and let Ivy continue to rub down her body. They did this in silence, just enjoying each others company. But eventually, Harley decided to say something.

“Uh, Red, I got a question…”

“What is it, Harl?”

“Uh… Could you gimme a _special_ washing. Y’know, _down there_.” Harley moved her hand down, gesturing to her her groin area. “I think that’d really cheer me up.”

“You’d like me to finger you?” Ivy grinned, pausing her washing.

“Uh, yeah…” Harley blushed. “You’ve got real nice fingers.”

“I’d be happy to.” Ivy kissed Harley on the cheek again. “Here, just sit back and enjoy this.”

Harley sighed and felt Ivy’s hand touching her body and slowly moving down between her legs. “Thank you Pammie… I wish I knew you felt this way about me a long time ago.”

“Me too Harl, this has been a long time coming.” Ivy kissed Harley again, her fingers brushing against Harley’s folds.

“Mmhmm… Yeah, your fingers feel real good here.” Harley closed her eyes, leaning back and allowing some of her hair to get wet. “Mr. J never touched me like that…”

“Well Harl, it takes a woman to know a woman.” Ivy’s fingers found Harley’s clit and played with it under the water, pressing against it and rubbing it up and down.

“Heh, it really does…” Harley moaned softly as she felt her sensitive body being touched. “God… Red, this is so relaxin’. We need to do this more often.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Ivy nodded, she stops teasing Harley on the outside and pushes her fingers into her. “There you go Harl… This is just what you need.” She keeps kissing Harley’s face. Ivy reached her other hand in and gently squeezed one of Harley's breasts, using her thumb to press up against her nipple.

Harley was a mix of embarrassed and aroused. She never was used to being treated so well. Or being fingered by another woman for that matter. They fell silent, the only noises being Harley’s moans and the splashing of water. Eventually, Harley felt the signs of a climax coming on and gasped loudly.

“Red… I love you…” Harley breathed heavily and softly moaned one last time before having a small orgasm in the water. As sopn as it happened, she felt herself relax some more and Ivy kiss her face again.

“There we go, that’s better.” Ivy smiled at her. “You look so peaceful… C’mon, let’s get you out of the water.”

Harley nodded as Ivy pulled the plug and helped her out of the water. A towel was wrapped around Harley just as Ivy hugged her.

“Did that feel good?” Ivy held Harley close, nuzzling her a bit.

“Yeah, more than good… Maybe even amazing.” Harley nuzzled Ivy back. “But now I feel like I should return the favor to you.”

“I’m more than happy to accept your offer.” Ivy grinned back.

“In that case, let’s go…” Harley took Ivy by the hand and led her out of the bathroom. She’d been through a lot of stuff when she lived with the Joker. But now, all of that is over. 

She had Ivy with her. And tonight, the night was theirs. They were going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
